


Roe and Gwen's Excellent Adventures

by Lesserknownhero



Series: We're Stronger Together [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consequences and repercussions, F/F, Fluff and Crack, Fuck boys have no manners, Hero work isn't just for grownups, Homophobic Language, M/M, Monroe and Gwen get into trouble, No Smut, No Underage Sex, Parent Bucky Barnes, Parent Steve Rogers, Super powered teenagers, Tony Stark thinks he's hilarious, Two super soldiers raising a teenaged girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesserknownhero/pseuds/Lesserknownhero
Summary: Being a super powered teen isn't easy. It's even harder when your parents are already heroes. Two teens try to balance doing the right thing and staying out of trouble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Here is a fic starring Monroe (original female character) and Gwen Stacy. This fic makes way more sense if you've read Help me Help you first. 
> 
> There is an underage warning on here but that's just because two teen girls kiss. There is no underage smut. I swear. 
> 
> Also there's a bit of homophobic language at the beginning of this. Please note that I do not support the use of that language (I'm bi and homophobic language is just shitty). If you'd like to skip that aspect please jump down to incident 2.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

The first incident occurred on a Saturday. Monroe stood on the train, her right arm looped around a support pole while her other hand was occupied with holding Gwen’s. The blonde had her head down, her gaze focused on the video playing on her phone. The car was comfortably filled with a tired looking woman wearing hospital scrubs, an old man with drooping eyes reading the paper, small cluster of college age guys in the front of the car and another teenaged girl sitting alone on the same side of the train as Roe and Gwen.

 

“Do you think it’s a height issue?” Gwen asked, “Am I not catching enough air?”

 

Monroe smiled. She and Gwen had planned on catching a movie but instead had spent the unseasonably warm winter day bumming around the city. They’d walked through Central Park and just enjoyed each other’s company. As the day had wound down, they’d found themselves in a less populated area of the city, trying to test the limits of Gwen’s powers.

 

She was struggling with swinging on her super strong webbing. Gwen was convinced it was possible but so far had only managed to dangle limply or flail wildly before crashing into something. As funny as Monroe found it, she also empathized with Gwen’s frustration and her growing number of accident related bruises.

 

“It’s an aerodynamics issue sweets,” Roe said, “I keeping telling you-”

 

“Don’t you dare,” Gwen said looking up at her girlfriend, “If you suggest spandex one more time, I. Will.  End. You.”

 

Monroe swallowed back a smile and tried to look innocent.

 

“Lycra?” she suggested.

 

Gwen scowled to cover her own grin.

 

“Asshole.” she said.

 

Both girls stared at one another for a beat then started laughing. It was an old argument, one that had begun as soon as Gwen had begun to accept her new powers. Gwen refused to cave in and dress like “ a demented figure skater” while Monroe insisted that Gwen’s fashionable outfits were the culprits behind her failed swings.

 

At the other end of the train car, a girl their age wearing a long dress blue dress and cream colored hijab sat curled in on herself. She pressed herself closer to the grimy window on her left while trying to make herself smaller. Three guys, clearly older though not by more than a handful of years, failed to take the girl’s silent refusal seriously and boxed her in slightly, their smiles bordering on predatory.

 

“That’s the second time she’s said no,” Gwen pointed out.

 

Monroe wasn’t surprised that Gwen could hear the conversation. Enhanced senses had come part and parcel with the rest of the blonde’s new abilities. Monroe liked that in some ways their gifts were similar. She eyed the men at the other end of the car. Two were caucasian and the third looked to be latino.

 

 _Not that it matters_ Roe thought to herself, _Fuck boys come in all flavors apparently._

 

They weren’t dressed alike so Roe ruled out gang activity and tried to remember some of Nat’s lessons about surveying a situation and assessing threats. They were larger than her but not bulky, fit but not necessarily athletic. Between her enhanced abilities, Gwen’s powers and the element of surprise, she was pretty sure that they could take the guys.  

 

“Yeah,” Roe agreed, “I caught that too. Maybe she could use a friend?”

 

Indecision played across Gwen’s face. She clearly wanted to help but something was holding her back.

 

“Both your parents and mine told us _explicitly_ to keep a low profile,” Gwen said softly, “Getting into a fight on the 6 train is not low profile.”

 

“True, but if we don’t help then who does?” Roe challenged.

 

“Fair point,” Gwen said, “It’s just-(sigh)-we’re probably going to get into trouble. Again.”

 

“Yeah. We definitely could.” Roe agreed, “Though to be fair, that hasn’t stopped us before.”

 

Roe looked down and watched Gwen chew her lip.

 

“No pressure,” she continued, “Seriously. I get it. No matter what, I’m with you. Whatever you’re comfortable with, I’ll back your play.”

 

One of the boys, freckle faced and sandy haired, sat down across from the girl and put his hand on her knee. The girl flinched. Roe saw her girlfriend come to an abrupt decision.

 

“I play defense, you go on offense?” Gwen asked.

 

Roe smiled.

 

“That’s my girl,” she said, “Let’s do this.”

 

Gwen began climbing over empty seats making her up to the drama unfolding while Roe shuffled her way down the aisle. The blonde got there first and dropped down into the seat beside the harassed looking girl.

 

“Hi,” Gwen said brightly wincing at the other girl’s flinch, “Sorry to just drop in on you like this but it looks like you could use a friend right about now.”

 

“Oh. Well I-” the girl started.

 

“Beat it Lezzie,” one of the boys snapped, “We’re in the middle of something here.”

 

“Nah, I’m good.” Gwen said grinning sharply at the guy, “But you can totally go. Like, right now.”

 

The boy tried to talk around Gwen and get his target’s attention again.

 

“You don’t want to sit with her do you?” the boy said, “Nice girl like you isn’t into dykes like her. Besides we were just getting to know each other.”

 

His voice was low and it was clear he was trying to be charming but it just came off creepy and threatening.The girl looked to Gwen, panic on her pretty features. Gwen angled her body and blocked the boy’s view of the girl’s face.

 

“Just ignore him,” Gwen said to the girl, “He’ll be leaving soon. Also I meant to ask, what’s your name? I’m Gwen.”

 

She stuck out her hand to shake and grinned when the gesture was returned.

 

“Muniba,” the girl said shaking Gwen’s hand.

 

“Nice to meet you Muniba,” Gwen said, “Are you okay?”

 

“Y-yeah. I think so,” Muniba said softly.

 

“Good.” Gwen said  still smiling.

 

Roe reached the gathering and intentionally jostled one of the guys with her shoulder. The thin faced  brunette turned and sneered at her.

 

“Hey fellas,” Roe said voice dripping in false cheer, “Am I interrupting something?”

 

“Actually, yeah you are,” the freckled one snapped, “So why don’t you take your little dyke girlfriend and get lost?”

 

Monroe chuckled humorlessly.

 

“Actually I think I’m good where I’m at. See, I am pretty sure both of these ladies have asked you to leave so why don’t you find somewhere else to sit?” Monroe snapped.

 

The freckled guy stood from where he was sitting and got into Monroe’s space, chest bumping her back a few steps. She went easy, it helped her case to let him think he had the upper hand. He shoved her again and she grinned.

 

“Now that wasn’t very nice,” she said still falsely sweet.

 

“Listen you little Bit-” he snarled.

 

“Nope!” Gwen interrupted.

 

She shot a glob of webbing from her wrist onto the guy’s face effectively sealing his mouth shut. Beside her Muniba let out a bit of a gasp. Gwen winked at her.  The train began to slow as they approached the route’s next stop.

 

“Is this your stop?” Gwen asked Muniba.

 

Muniba glanced out the window then back to her new friend and shook her head.

 

“Great.” Gwen said with a smile, “Excuse me for a sec.”

 

The blonde teen stood and flanked the two guys who had turned on Roe.

 

“Hey babe,” Gwen said, “I think this is these guys’ stop.”

 

“I think you’re right,” Roe said grinning, “Let’s help them off.”

 

The fight was short and relatively one sided. Roe knocked them down and Gwen webbed them up. When the doors opened the girls pushed the thugs out onto the platform, mostly ignoring the stares of passing pedestrians. A few people dared to board their car and kept far away from the teens. As the guys struggled free and got to their feet, the doors began to close but not before one of them lit off a stream of vile curse words and threats. Roe gave him the finger and smiled.

 

Dirty work done Monroe and Gwen sank into seats near Muniba but were careful to allow the girl some space.

 

“Maybe we should’ve covered our faces,” Gwen said contemplatively.

 

“Why?” Roe asked, “You think they’ll go to the cops?”

 

“That was technically assault Roe,” Gwen said.

 

“Yeah but they’re a bunch of creeps trying to prey on an underage girl.” Roe reasoned, “If they go to the cops they’ll have to explain that _and_ admit that two teenaged girls beat them up.”

 

Gwen laughed then touched her lower lip in concern. It stung a bit when she smiled.

 

“I guess you’re right,” Gwen said, “We’ll be fine.”

 

Roe looked down at her phone and then up at the subway map on the wall. Frowning she turned to Gwen.

 

“Actually…”

 

The blonde frowned.

 

“What?”

 

“That was _our_ stop.” Roe said forlornly.

 

“You’re kidding.”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Damn it.”

 

“Yup.”

 

Gwen laid her head back against the seat she was in and prodded her mouth again with her finger.

 

“I think I’m getting a fat lip,” she said.

 

Roe glanced at the other girl then nodded.

 

“Sorry sweets but I think you’re right.” she said.

 

“Double Damn it.”

 

“Yup.”

 

Muniba interrupted their conversation to offer her thanks before exiting at the next stop. The girls smiled and told her she was welcome and asked her to be careful on the way home. They also exited the train and began hustling back the way they came.

 

“We are so late,” Gwen said.

 

They’d arrived back at the Tower, a whole thirty minutes after the time they’d promised to be home. Steve had already called twice and Chief Stacy was threatening to send out a squad car to find them if they didn’t get home that instant.

 

“Yup,” Roe agreed, “Go ahead and say it. You’ve earned it.”

 

“ _I told you so_ ,” Gwen said, “Getting involved always leads to us getting in trouble.”

 

They entered the elevator and headed up to where all the adults were waiting for them. Gwen dug in her purse and fished out her compact to survey the damage while Monroe tried to fix her hair, tucking stray curls back into her braid with bobby pins from Gwen’s purse.

 

“I know, I know. Still, no regrets right?” she asked.

 

Gwen leaned in and kissed Roe despite the sting in her face.

 

“Right.” she said pulling back, “Now help me cover this bruise.”

*****

Incident two began at the Tower. After being out past curfew two weekends in a row, they were now limited to hangouts at home under supervision. The night had been going fine, sitting on the commons floor couch watching movies with two-thirds of the Avengers was surprisingly less awkward than anticipated.

 

Then a call had come in and the team was pulled into active duty. There wasn’t time to get Gwen home before they had to leave so the building was put on lockdown and the girls were left alone with JARVIS and Lucky.

 

The threat was fairly minor, an army of drones created by Justin Hammer had become semi-sentient and were trashing the city. The only reason the Avengers were called in was because of the level of fire-power the drones possessed.

 

Movie forgotten, the two girls sat on the couch and watched Roe’s family at work. News crews lined the perimeter of the carnage and captured the heroes in action. Things progressed pretty positively until some of the drones began to work cooperatively and joined together attacking the team instead of wreaking mindless damage on the city.

 

“We should be out there helping,” Roe said.

 

“I know,” Gwen said, “Honestly you’d think they’d want more help not less.”

 

“Dad’s a control freak,” Roe pouted.

 

“Mine too,” Gwen said.

 

“I don’t get it,” Roe continued, “When he was my age he was getting his ass kicked daily and he didn’t even have powers. I’m twice as tough, I can take way more hits and keep on kicking.”

 

Gwen laughed and gave Monroe a one-armed squeeze.

 

“Maybe he doesn’t want his daughter getting her ass kicked at all?” Gwen suggested, “You know, being a good guy and everything.”

 

“Please don’t take his side,” Roe said flatly.

 

“Sorry,” Gwen said, “Some day it will be us out there.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“Hell yeah,” Gwen said, “I mean in a few years we’ll be eighteen and then they can’t stop us.”

 

“My Dads will never let us join the Avengers.” Roe said, “They want something ‘better’ for me.”

 

“That’s fine. We can do our own vigilante thing,” Gwen said.

 

Monroe laughed and hugged Gwen back.

 

“Manhattan is crawling with vigilantes.” she said, “I don’t know if it’ll be worth it.”

 

“Then we’ll set up shop elsewhere. There _are_ four other boroughs.”

 

“I’m sorry but I refuse to move to Staten Island.” Roe said wrinkling her nose.

 

“Ew, no.” Gwen said, “I meant like the Bronx or something.”

 

“Oh, okay then.”

 

The settled back into watching the news coverage when something whizzed past one of the windows.

 

“Did you see that?” Gwen asked jumping up and running to the glass.

 

“Hell yeah I did,” Roe said, “Hey JARVIS, pull up the exterior cameras please.”

 

“Of course,” the AI said.

 

Projections of the outside cameras came up around the two girls illustrating the outside of the tower and the streets below. For a moment neither one moved or spoke as they scanned the various views.

 

“There!” Roe said pointing to one of the holo screens.

 

A rogue drone had broken away from the fight and was currently circling the building. It hovered in an alley behind the tower, trying to enter through a loading door.

 

Gwen came up beside Monroe and they both watched the drone try and fail to get past the buildings defenses. When it didn’t seem to be giving up, Monroe came to a decision. She jogged to the elevator fully aware that Gwen was following at her heels.

 

“What are you doing?” Gwen asked.

 

“I’m going to go destroy that thing before it finds its way in here.” Monroe said.

 

“I’m coming with you.”

 

“Kinda figured.”

 

The two girls stepped into the elevator only to be stopped by JARVIS’ voice.

 

“I regret to inform you both the Captain has placed the Tower on lockdown. You are not allowed to leave the premises.” the AI said.

 

We’re not leaving the premises Jay,” Roe said pushing the button for the ground floor, “We’re just going out into the alley.”

  


Roe stepped out into the garage followed closely by Gwen. The two girls hustled across the concrete floors and went to push out a side door into the alley behind the building.

 

“Ms. Rogers I fear I must again remind you that-”

 

“JARVIS what is the definition of premises?” Monroe asked interrupting him.

 

“A premises is defined as a house or building, together with its land and outbuildings, occupied by a business or organization considered in an official context.” the AI answered crisply.

 

“So going by that definition, the alley is technically part of the Tower’s premises. Is that correct?” the teen asked.

 

“That is indeed correct,” JARVIS said.

 

“Excellent.” Roe said smugly, “We’ll be back in a sec Jay. Keep me posted on the situation downtown.”

 

“Of course Ms.Rogers.”

 

Gwen laughed and shook her head, following her girlfriend out into the damp alley.

 

“I can’t believe you just out logic’d Tony Stark’s AI.” Gwen said.

 

“He’s not all knowing,” Roe said, “Tony just designed him to give that impression. Sometimes I get lucky and get passed him. The trouble with that is, JARVIS will realize the weak point and make adjustments so the same trick never really works twice.”

 

“That’s so cool,” Gwen said.

 

Yeah, it really is,” Roe agreed, “Now hurry up before that drone causes serious damage.”

 

The two girls stood in the alley and assessed the bot trying to break in. It had eight appendages, six held rotors used for flight and balance and the other two functioned like arms. A small pod took up most of the underbelly of the thing and Roe figured that must function as the ‘eyes’.

 

As they stood looking at it, it seemed to be looking at them. The drone hovered closer making an ominous buzzing sound that made the hairs on the back of Roe’s neck stand on end.

 

“It seems kinda harmless,” Gwen said softly.

 

Just as she spoke a red light came on inside the drone’s pod and it opened revealing a barrel that began firing bullets at the teens.

 

“Shit!” Gwen screamed dodging left.

 

Monroe ducked behind a dumpster and shot Gwen, who was crouched behind her, an exasperated look.

 

“You just had to say it didn’t you?” she asked.

 

“I’m sorry!” the blonde cried, “What do we do?”

 

“Grab it and smash it?” Roe cried back.

 

“Seriously?” Gwen yelled over the hail of bullets, “That’s you plan?!”

 

“Do you have a better one?!” Monroe asked.

 

“Well, no but it was your idea to come down here! I just figured you had a more sophisticated plan than ‘grab and smash’.” Gwen said.

 

“Sorry to disappoint but that’s all I’ve got right now. If you’ve got another idea I’m all ears.”

 

“There’s no time for planning!” Gwen said, “We’re gonna have to do this your way but we’re talking about this later.”

 

The blonde gave Roe a pointed look and Monroe rolled her eyes then faced forward again.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Monroe said.

 

Gwen risked a glance at the drone only to have to duck down again when it rained bullets in her direction. There was another dumpster about 30 yards ahead and she considered their options.

 

“Think you could distract it?” Gwen asked.

 

“What?” Monroe asked.

 

“If you can make it safely to that other dumpster, you can draw its attention off of me long enough for me to snag it with my webbing.”

 

Monroe snuck a glance at the other dumpster then gave Gwen a nod. She adjusted her stance and prepared to run as fast as she could.

 

“On my mark,” Gwen whispered, “3...2...1”

 

Monroe took off like a shot, zig zagging across the distance to the other dumpster, bullets peppering the ground behind her. One managed to lodge in the sole of her shoe, throwing her off balance and she skid painfully on the ground but made it behind the dumpster.

 

“Damn it!” she yelled, “I really liked these shoes!”

 

“They’re just shoes babe!” Gwen yelled back, “Be glad it didn’t manage to shoot your face clean off!”

 

“That’s a little morbid don’t you think?”

 

“Will you shut up? I need to focus!”

 

Monroe watched from her hiding place as Gwen shot at the drone. She missed twice before managing to snag it with her webbing. The drone fought against the snare and Gwen struggled to control it, her grip slipping on the threads in her hands as she tried to maintain her footing on the ground.

 

Monroe ran as fast as she could towards the scene but instead of coming up alongside Gwen she vaulted ontop of the dumpster then drove her fist through the side of the drone. The thing burst apart in a barrage of sparks and smoke, pieces of it flying everywhere.

 

The absence of gunfire was deafening and Monroe stared at Gwen, her face a mask of worry.

 

“Are you okay?” Monroe shouted.

 

“Yeah I’m fine.” Gwen shouted back, “You?”

 

Monroe looked at her fist and it was smeared with blood. She blanched then gingerly wiped it on her already ruined jeans. Beneath the blood was a mass of tiny scratches but most of them were already healing.

 

“I’ll live,” Roe said.

 

Gwen sighed loudly and slumped against the wall. Monroe hopped down from the dumpster and hugged the other girl tight. It was then that she realized JARVIS was speaking to them.

 

“Ms. Rogers as per your instructions I have been attempting to update you on the situation involving the Avengers.” The AI said.

 

“Sorry Jay. Got a little busy. What’s up?” Monroe said.

 

“The threat has been contained and the Avengers are en route to the Tower.”

 

“Shit!” Gwen hissed.

 

“ETA?” Roe asked.

 

“Approximately ten and a half minutes,” JARVIS said.

 

Gwen looked around at all the damage but Monroe shook her head and began dragging Gwen towards the door.

 

“There’s no time!” she said, “We have to get back upstairs and cleaned up NOW!”

 

The girls ran inside and raced to the elevator. Halfway up to the commons floor JARVIS came back over the PA to alert Monroe that she had an incoming call.

 

“Roe? Monroe? Are you there?” Steve asked.

 

“Hey Dad.” Roe said her voice ragged from running

 

“You didn’t answer your phone,” Steve said, “Are you alright?”

 

“Y-yeah. Sorry about that. We’re fine,” Monroe said quickly, “ Is everyone okay on your end?”

 

“The team is fine. Why do you sound out of breath?” Steve asked.

 

Panic made Monroe’s rapidly beating heart race even faster. She was a shit liar and frantically wracked her brain trying to come up with a plausible excuse. Beside her Gwen shrugged helplessly while shaking her head, her green eyes comically wide.

 

“Oh!” Roe said, “Sorry! Gwen and I were just- I mean it’s nothing-we decided to-Everything's fine here. Are you coming home soon?”

 

“Yeah. We should be home in less than ten,”Steve said, “You sure you’re okay?”

 

“Yup! Never better. Love you, See you soon!” Roe said manically.

 

She ended the call using the gesture Tony had taught her that mimicked the cut-off gesture symphony conductors used. Slumping against the wall, Monroe let out a loud groan. The elevator dinged signaling their arrival on the commons floor. Monroe turned to Gwen.

 

“You go get cleaned up as best you can.” Roe said, “I’ll go find us some clean clothes. Hopefully they won’t notice we’ve changed.”

 

“Okay,” Gwen said stepping out, “What do I do if they get back here first?”

 

Monroe gave her wide panicked eyes.

 

“Stall them.” she said, “And maybe pray.”

*****

Steve hung up the phone and stared at  the dark screen for a moment. Bucky, who was sitting on his left, turned to face him. They were alone in their car aside from the SHIELD agent driving. Steve was suddenly glad for the privacy.

 

“What’s wrong?” Bucky asked.

 

“I’m not sure,” Steve said.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Steve tucked his phone into his pocket and tried to collect his thoughts.

 

“Roe didn’t answer her cell when I called,” he said.

 

“I know.” Bucky said, “That’s why you called JARVIS. Did he get ahold of her?”

 

“Yeah he did,” Steve said, “And when she picked up she was panting.”

 

“What?”

 

“She was out of breath,” Steve clarified, “When she answered the phone she was gasping for air and when I asked her about it she got all flustered. Started mumbling something about her and Gwen doing something together though she didn’t say what, and then she basically hung up on me.”

 

“Oh.” Bucky said.

 

Steve stared at him for a minute and Bucky stared back trying to figure out what silent message his partner was trying to send him. Then it clicked. Two teenaged girls, in a relationship with one another, home alone and out of breath.

 

“ _Oh_.” Bucky said again slightly horrified, “Oh God Stevie, do you think they were-”

 

“Honestly Buck, I am trying _real_ hard not to think about it at all.” Steve said.

 

“But they’re just kids!” Bucky said, “Barely sixteen!”

 

“If I remember correctly, you weren’t much older your first time.” Steve reminded him.

 

“That’s not helpful.”

 

“No. No it’s really not.” Steve said flatly.

 

Bucky gave Steve a panicked look only to realize Steve’s expression mirrored his own.

 

“So what do we do?” Bucky asked.

 

“Talk to her about it?” Steve suggested nervously, “That’s what all the parenting books suggest anyway.”

 

“I was really hoping you wouldn’t say that,” Bucky said.

 

“Well what would you suggest?” Steve asked.

 

“Turn a blind eye and pretend it never happened?” Bucky said hopefully.

 

Steve sighed and laid a hand on Bucky’s shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze.

 

“I don’t think this works that way.” he said, “Though maybe we can just ask Natasha…”

 

“No.” Bucky said firmly, “We can’t involve the spider. If she finds out about this, we’ll never hear the end of it.”

 

“Shit, you’re right,” Steve agreed,  “No Nat, no anybody. This is a family matter and it stays between family. You know, for privacy reasons.”

 

“Exactly.” Bucky agreed.

 

Steve leaned back in his seat and blew out another frustrated breath. The car rolled to a stop in front of the Tower. Looking out the window at the place he called home, Steve felt himself hesitate.

 

 _This is stupid._ Steve thought to himself. _She’s my daughter now and if she needs me to be there for her, then I’m gonna be there for her. Time to man up._

 

“I gotta do this Buck,” Steve said, “ She’s my responsibility now and  as uncomfortable as it may be, she might need someone to talk to and that person might just have to be me.”

 

“You know I’m with you Steve,” Bucky said earnestly, “Just tell me what the plan is.”

 

“I say we go in there and lay down the facts. Just keep it calm and simple, no need for details.” Steve said, “Then if she has any questions we’ll have to do our best to try and answer them.”

 

“God I hope she doesn’t have questions,” Bucky whispered.

 

“You and me both,” Steve said.

 

The two men exited the car and entered the building. The ride up to where Roe and Gwen were hanging out was quiet and slightly awkward as both men prepared for an even more awkward conversation.

 

“This parenting thing is something else,” Bucky said when the elevator came to a stop.

 

“It sure is pal, it sure is.” Steve agreed.

 

They both exited the elevator and entered the living room

*****

Gwen and Roe sat on the couch watching the news wrap up when the two super soldiers arrived. They both looked up and gave what they hoped, were casual smiles. They didn’t quite manage to look innocent though and Steve felt his stomach do a nervous flip. Still he managed a smile.

 

He wasn’t sure but he thought the girls were wearing different clothes than before but everything else in the room looked the same so he decided not to comment.

 

“Hey girls,”” he said, “Gwen, it’s getting a bit late. If you want to head downstairs, Clint and Sam have offered to drive you home.”

 

Gwen stood up then thanked Steve and Bucky. She gathered up her things then bent to give Monroe a hug. She kissed the other girl on the cheek, then Gwen whispered something in her ear. Monroe made eye contact with the blonde then nodded. The two girls separated and Gwen made her way to the elevator.

 

Steve and Bucky studiously pretended to look at anything else in the room though they both kept an eye on the two girls peripherally. They were clearly hiding something. Steve took a slow calming breath, Bucky swallowed heavily.

 

“I’ll call you tomorrow Roe,” Gwen said, “Good Night Mr. Rogers. Mr. Barnes.”

 

The two men called out good byes then turned their attention to their daughter.

 

“Let’s head upstairs, “ Steve suggested, “Buck and I both need a shower then we can chat a bit before bed.”

 

 _Shit._ Monroe thought. _We need to chat? Why do we need to chat? Did JARVIS snitch on us?_

 

“Yeah okay,” Monroe agreed.

 

They headed upstairs, the ride quiet. As everyone considered what they wanted to say.

 

Steve and Bucky disappeared into their room and Monroe sank down onto the plush cushions of the couch and tried to think about how to spin her actions into something less likely to get her in trouble.

 

When Steve and Bucky reappeared their expressions were guarded and they sat down across from her as a unit. She tried not to be nervous.

 

“So before I say anything, Is there something you want to talk about?” Steve asked her.

 

Monroe took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Steve and Bucky were a lot calmer than she had expected them to be. The temptation to confess rose in her throat but she choked it down.

 

 _No need to borrow trouble._ She reminded herself. _Better to let them tell me what they know first._

 

“I’m good,” she said, “What did you want to talk about?”

 

Steve sighed and rubbed a palm across his face. Bucky rubbed Steve’s back and gave her an assessing look. For a moment nobody said anything and Roe felt the tension in the room rise. The tips of Steve’s ears were pink and Bucky was avoiding looking her in the eye. Worry pulled at her gut and Roe opened her mouth to give an explanation but Bucky spoke first.

 

“Steve said that maybe you and Gwen were-” Bucky started.

 

“When I called it seemed as though maybe I interrupted-,” Steve stammered, “maybe your relationship has progressed-”

 

Steve made a vague gesture with his hands that ended with his fingers twisted together. Bucky gave him a quizzical look and Steve shrugged in response. Roe watched the exchange and tried to figure out what they were getting at. Steve took another deep breath and decided to try another track.

 

“It’s perfectly natural to have intimate feelings for someone you’re in a relationship with.” Steve said his face grower redder with each word, “And when you act on those feelings-”

 

Realization dawned on Monroe’s face and she felt her own face heat. They had no idea about the drone in the alley. This was about that disastrous phone call.  

 

“Ohmygod. Please stop.” she said interrupting him.

 

“Roe it’s okay,” Steve continued, “You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

 

“DAD!” she said loudly, “Don’t do this. Honestly I’m so good with this never happening.”

 

“Sex is something to take seriously,” Bucky said talking over her protestations, “Don’t feel like you have to do something you’re not comfortable with.”

 

“Like this conversation?” Monroe muttered.

 

“I’m being serious.” Bucky said.

 

“So am I.” she argued.

 

“Monroe,” Bucky said sternly.

 

She sighed heavily and held her palms to her burning cheeks. The only consolation was that the two men sitting across from her looked as uncomfortable as she felt.

 

“We’re not saying that you need to tell us about it,” Steve said.

 

“Please don’t tell us about it,” Bucky said softly, “You know, unless ya really need to.”

 

“You’ve got good instincts” Steve continued, “Listen to them because only you will know if you are ready. Just-just be safe okay?”

 

 _Damn it._ Monroe thought. _He just has to be so sincere._

 

“Thanks guys,” she said softly, “Gwen and I aren’t there yet and to be perfectly honest, if we ever do get there I doubt I will talk to you about it but that doesn’t mean I don’t appreciate this...horribly awkward... talk we’re having.”

 

“Well thank you for your honesty,” Steve said, “We just wanted you to know we’re here for you if you need us.”

 

“I know,” Roe said, “And I love you guys but can we be done with this now? Because I feel like I’m going to die of embarrassment if we keep talking about it.”

 

“Yeah we’re done,” Steve said sounding relieved.

 

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” Bucky said.

 

Bucky got up and walked to the kitchen to get himself a beer. He opened the bottle and downed the contents in one go.  

 

“Buck!” Steve cried.

 

“What?!” Bucky cried back, “She’s right. That was painful Stevie. You know it, I know it, she knows it. The only upside is  it’s over now and we _never_ have to do it again.”

 

Bucky grabbed two more beers from the fridge and walked back into the living room. Flopping down on the couch beside Steve he passed him one of the bottles and opened his with a flick of his wrist. Roe let out a laugh at the exasperated look on Steve’s face. Bucky gave the blonde a pleased grin.

 

“So...I’mma go get ready for bed,” Roe said rising quickly.

 

“Oh! Yeah. Okay.” Steve said.

 

He stood up and gave her a gentle hug.

 

“Good Night.” he said softly.

 

“Night Dad” she said squeezing back.

 

She bent down and kissed Bucky’s cheek and he kissed hers in return.

 

“спокойной ночи папа,” She said.

 

“Night kiddo,” Bucky said with a smile.

 

Monroe race walked to her room and shut the door before flopping face down on her bed. She wasn’t actually tired but couldn’t sit with her parents for another minute. Digging for her phone, she pulled up her texting app to text Gwen.

 

 **Roe:** FML

 

 **ASG:** What happened? Did we get busted?!

 

 **Roe:** I wish...

 

 **ASG:** Explain

 

 **Roe:** Dad thought the reason I was out of breath earlier was because you and I were getting fresh with each other while he was out saving the world.

 

 **ASG:** OhMyGod. No way.

 

 **Roe:** Yup. Just had to sit through the world’s most uncomfortable birds and the bees talk.

 

**ASG:** (laughing emoji)x4

**Roe:** It’s not funny asshole. I almost died of embarrassment

**ASG:** You would’ve been better off just confessing

**Roe:** I know. 

**ASG:** You know what I’m going to tell you

**Roe:** Just go ahead and say it

**ASG:** ITYS Getting involved always leads to us getting in trouble

**Roe:** Yeah yeah. 

**Gwen:** No regrets?

**Roe:** Eh, none that’ll stick. 

**Gwen:** That’s my girl. I’ll see you tomorrow.

**Roe:** See you tomorrow

*****

Steve and Bucky were up eating breakfast in the kitchen when Tony called. They had been up for a few hours already and had been for a run, had a steamy shared shower and were now enjoying each other’s company and the relative quiet. Bucky looked up from his massive bowl of cereal and scowled. Steve squeezed his flesh and blood arm affectionately then answered the call. 

“Morning Tony,” Steve said.

“It’s too early for your shit Stark!” Bucky called out around a mouth full of frosted flakes. 

“Morning Sunshine,” Tony said loudly, “I need you and the Buzzkill Soldier to come upstairs.”

“Is everything alright?” Steve asked. 

“That’s a matter of opinion,” Tony said cryptically, “Just come up and look at what I’ve found.”

“We’ll be up in five,” Steve said. 

He finished his coffee in record time and rose to rinse the mug in the sink. Bucky continued to leisurely eat his cereal at the breakfast counter. Steve gave him a flat look then left the kitchen and headed toward the elevator. Bucky rose and followed him, the bowl of cereal in his metal hand. 

“Seriously?” Steve asked.

“Yup,” Bucky said. 

Steve sighed in fond exasperation then pushed the button for the lab’s floor. Bucky grinned then continued to eat. 

Upstairs Tony was waiting for them at one of his workstations. Mechanical parts spread out everywhere in front of him and multiple holo screens were paused on what looked to be surveillance footage. Worry began to pool in Steve’s stomach. 

“You’re not supposed to eat in here,” Tony said not looking at Bucky.

“I’m a cyborg. The other machines and I have an understanding,” Bucky said between spoonfuls.

Tony nodded as if that made sense and Steve frowned but wisely decided not to get involved. The inventor swiveled his chair around and looked the other two men in the face. 

“So.” he said, “Do either of you two know what this is?”

He gestured to the mess of parts lying on the table in front of them. Steve bent down and assessed the pieces. 

“It looks like one of the drones from last night,” he said.

“That is correct!” Tony said sounding like a game show host, “Now do you know what this is?”

He gestured to the holo screens.

“Surveillance footage,” Steve said dryly.

“Also correct!” Tony said.

“Will you please get on with it?” Bucky asked. 

Tony sighed and gave Bucky an annoyed pout. 

“God you suck,” Tony said. 

“And well I’m told” Bucky said grinning wickedly. 

“That’s enough.” Steve told them both sternly. 

Tony looked between the two and grinned, his eyebrows  waggling suggestively. Steve gave him his coldest stare and after a moment Tony got the hint and let the subject drop. Though he did make a mental note to bring it up again at the next inopportune moment.

“Fine,” Tony said, “JARVIS alerted me this morning that our building sustained some damage last night during our little tussle on the other side of town. Nothing serious but enough for me to take a look.”

One of the holo screens showed footage of the damage to the building including numerous bullet holes. 

“I also found this smashed up drone so I brought it in for analysis,” Tony continued, “And that’s when I found something I thought you both should see.”

Tony dug through the wreckage for a second then picked up something and placed it gently in Steve’s waiting hand. A thin almost invisible bundle of thread. Steve brought his hand closer to his face and examined the strands. Each one was as long as a shoelace but they were nearly clear and light as air in his palm. Bucky leaned over his shoulder and took a closer look. 

“Am I supposed to know what this is?” Steve asked after a moment.

“What does it look like?” Tony asked. 

“Spiderweb,” Bucky said. 

“That would have to be a big ass spider,” Steve said dubiously.

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, “Say the size of a sixteen year old girl?”

Steve looked up sharply and pinned Tony with a surprised glance. 

“You think Gwen did this?” He asked gesturing to the wreckage with his free hand. 

“No. Well, at least not on her own,” Tony said, “Take a look at this.”

He activated another holo screen. This one showed the footage of Gwen snaring the drone with her webs then Monroe appeared in the frame, jumping on top of a dumpster and smashing the thing to bits. Steve gasped in surprise while Bucky growled deep in his throat. 

“How did they get out of the building?” Steve asked, “I thought you had the Tower under lockdown.”

Tony rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at his shoes. If Steve didn’t know any better he’d have said Tony looked embarrassed but this was Stark. He didn’t get embarrassed.  _ Did he? _

“Monroe may have,” Tony said, “She may have outsmarted JARVIS and overrode the directive I had in place.”

“Well hot damn,” Bucky said sounding proud.

“Buck.” Steve said.

“Come on Steve,” Bucky argued, “I mean I’m totally onboard with reading her the riot act and grounding her until the second coming but you’ve gotta admit that it’s impressive. She got around Stark  _ and _ JARVIS.”

Steve sighed but he also nodded. He was proud of his little girl, she did the right thing. She broke the rules, drove him crazy and made him sick with worry all at the same time but he was proud. He told Bucky as much and the brunette agreed. 

“I’m still not letting this slide,” Steve said.

“Shit no,” Bucky agreed, “There will be consequences. Consequences  _ and _ repercussions.”

They thanked Tony for the information then left the lab. Bucky left his dirty bowl on the counter for Stark to find and laughed when he got a curse laden text moments later when Tony upended it on accident spilling milk all over his plans for his new Iron man suit. Steve shook his head at Bucky then put on his game face. The elevator opened to their apartment and Monroe sitting on the couch eating toast and watching cartoons. She looked over at the two men as they entered and after seeing their hard expressions the smile dropped from her face. 

“Look,” she started, “I can explain.”

“Go ahead,” Bucky offered, “It won’t save you from the consequences or the repercussions but you’re welcome to try.”

*****

The third incident happened at Midtown High and left the girls no choice but to get involved. Monroe was sitting in her AP American History class frowning at the B- sitting red and bold on the top of her Midterm paper. The grade was bad enough but the note written below it made it worse. 

_ Ms. Rogers please refrain from adding your opinion to your work. Objectivity is key when writing a research paper and stating in several places that the information in our textbook is wrong and ridiculous gets in the way of that.  _

She was about to take a picture of the paper to text to Bucky when the fire alarm went off. 

“Everyone remember what we practiced,” her teacher called out, “Walk quietly and safely out of the building and head to the safe zone.”

Monroe gathered her bag and hoodie then followed her classmates out of the room and into the hall. All around her, kids were talking quietly to each other as they made their way outside and across the street. Monroe let her eyes scan the crowds looking for her friends. Her gaze caught on MJ’s red hair and she pushed her way across the field to where she and Peter were standing. 

“Hey,” Monroe said when she got close enough, “You guys okay?”

Peter nodded, he had his camera out and was snapping pictures of the crowds and the school building across the street. It looked almost normal aside from one glaring change. A column of dark smoke was rising from the far left corner of the building. 

“Yeah we’re fine,” MJ said, “You okay?”

Monroe nodded and began scoping out the groups of people around them again. 

“I’m good.” she said, “Have you seen Gwen?”

“She said something about trying to figure out what happened,” Peter said, “I’m not sure where she walked off to though.”

MJ shook her head at her boyfriend then pointed off to the right where Gwen stood talking to a smaller girl who was visibly crying. 

“She’s over there talking to Cindy Moon. I guess she knows how the fire started.” MJ said.

Monroe left her friends and went over to where Gwen and Cindy were standing. A teacher was also approaching them and Monroe increased her pace. Gwen left the crying girl with the teacher and met Monroe halfway.

“You alright?” Gwen asked

“Fine,” Roe said, “You?”

“I’m good. Cindy says she thinks there are still a couple freshmen trapped inside.” Gwen whispered, “Down in the labs where the fire started.”

“Shit,” Monroe whispered, “What do you want to do?”

Gwen was digging in her bag and pulled out her stocking cap and scarf. 

“Go in and get them out,” Gwen said, “Unless-”

“No. You’re right.” Roe said, “Let’s go, as usual we don’t have much time.”

Gwen pulled on the hat and wrapped the scarf around her neck, obscuring most of her face. Monroe pulled up her hood so it covered her curls and pulled on the scarf Gwen had given her even though its flag pattern made her roll her every time she saw it. 

The two girls edged their way through the crowds of students and faculty watching the blaze as they tried to get back across the street. Curls of smoke rose to the sky and clouded the air as Roe and Gwen reached the south side of the school.In the distance they could hear the rapidly approaching fire trucks and emergency crews. Monroe sent up a quick prayer that help would arrive soon.  

There were two kids stuck inside the labs, Gwen could see them when she looked through the windows of one of the classrooms. She reached out to try and pry the window open only to snatch her hand back when she burned her fingers. 

“Fuck!” she yelled, “That’s not going to work.”

Monroe ran to one of the side doors and kicked it in, racing back into the smoky building with Gwen tight on her heels. The stood in the hallway and looked around trying to find an entry point for the burning classroom. 

They could hear the panicked shouts of the kids inside and Monroe felt her own panic start to rise as she failed to see an option. It was clear that entering through the main classroom door wouldn’t work as the wood was black and smoking. The fire had already spread too far and was steadily making its way down the hall toward them. Gwen ran to the neighboring room and Monroe followed.

“What are we doing in here?” Monroe asked. 

Gwen was often an aide in the science labs and new the rooms like the back of her hand. She pointed at the wall separating the two rooms.  

“That’s an accordion wall,” she said, “It folds back to allow the two rooms to become one larger one when we have guest lecturers. If we can get the wall open we can get them out. Monroe nodded and raced over to the wall feeling along the seams looking for a handle. Eventually she found it and she dug her fingers in giving a sharp pull. It creaked and groaned but didn’t give way easily enough. 

“I need your help,” Roe said looking at Gwen who had been opening windows. 

The blonde came over and wedged herself in beside Roe. Together they pried at the wall until it began to fold back. The rush of oxygen into the burn classroom caused the flames to surge and the two kids inside screamed in terror. 

“Hang on!” Roe yelled, “We’re going to get you out of there!”

Monroe gave another pull, putting all her strength into getting the wall to move. Beside her Gwen was sweating and swearing, her face red with exertion as she too pulled as hard as she could. The wall finally gave enough to allow the two kids to crawl through. They were screaming and crying but they followed Roe and Gwen as the two girls hustled them toward the windows. 

There were people waiting outside the glass, firemen who had seen Gwen open the windows and come to help them get out. In the distance news crews were setting up desperate to capture the rescue. 

The two freshmen climbed out first, both of them barely able to stand on their own, coughing and crying while being ushered over to waiting paramedics. Gwen climbed out next and her scarf slipped down her face as she bent to cough, the black smoke finally affecting her super powered lungs. Monroe got out last and fell to her knees. She wasn’t hurt but the adrenaline was beginning to ebb and she was too tired to stand. 

A pair of strong hands hooked under her arms and knees lifting her up and carried her to a waiting ambulance. 

“I’m not hurt!” she protested, “Just tired. I just need to sit a minute.”

The firefighter carrying her gave her a smile behind his mask. 

“They gotta check you over kid,” he said, “Gotta make sure you didn’t damage your lungs breathing in that smoke.” 

He set her down beside Gwen who was already being looked over by a medic. The blonde knocked her shoulders against her girlfriend’s and Monroe knocked back. They shared a tired smile as they sat through their exams. 

*****

_ Captain Rogers the New York City Police Department is on the phone.  _

Steve awoke from his nap with a jolt, sitting up straight in bed so fast that he displaced Bucky hard enough to send him to the floor. 

“Damn it Steve!” Bucky groused, “What the hell was that for?”

“Buck shut up.” Steve said distractedly. 

“Excuse me?”

“JARVIS can you repeat that last notification?” Steve asked.

“Of course Sir,” the AI said, “I was informing you that the New York City Police Department is calling. Would you like me to take a message?”

“No.” Steve said, “I’ll take the call.”

He rose out of bed and started getting dressed anticipating trouble. Bucky got off the floor and after shooting Steve a look that said he would forget being tossed from the bed any time soon, began to dress as well. JARVIS patched the call through. 

“Steve Rogers.” Steve said formally. 

“Hello Mr. Rogers. My name is Officer Rowles. Are you the father of a Ms. Monroe Rogers?” The woman on the phone asked. 

Fear gripped Steve rooting him in place. Bucky came up beside him and rubbed his back, whispering gently, reminding Steve to breathe. 

“Y-yes,” Steve finally said, “Yes I am. Tell me, Is she alright?”

Bucky stopped rubbing Steve’s back and moved his flesh and blood hand down to grip Steve’s in a silent show of support. Steve gave Bucky a thankful, nervous look.

“Yes Sir,” the officer said, “She’s fine. However I do need you to come down and pick her up from the hospital.”

Steve let out a relieved breath and Bucky gave him a small smile. Monroe was okay, everything else they could figure out. 

“Of course.” Steve said, “Where am I headed?”

Steve hustled down the hallways of New York Presbyterian Hospital largely ignoring the chaos around him as he made his way to where Monroe was waiting. She was sitting in a waiting room beside Gwen, Gwen’s parents and a police officer. Steve jogged over and pulled the girl into his arms hugging her tight. She hugged him back just as hard then pulled away and coughed a bit. 

Steve looked at her in alarm but she waved it away. Bucky hugged her as well though he was a little more gentle. 

“Are you okay?” Steve demanded. 

“Yeah Dad I’m fine.” she said with a small smile, “There was a fire at school today and they brought me here to check for smoke inhalation injuries but I’m fine.”

“A fire?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, there was an accident in one of the labs,” Gwen explained stepping up beside Roe, “Some underclassmen goofing around unsupervised.”

Steve nodded and tried to convince himself that it wasn’t necessary to hug Roe again. She gave him a small smile. The police officer moved away from Gwen’s parents and approached Steve and Bucky. 

“Mr. Rogers” she said holding her hand out to Steve, “Mr. Barnes. Thank you both for coming down.”

“Of course,” Steve said, “And not to sound ungrateful but why-”

“Why am I here?” the officer asked laughing slightly, “Don’t worry. It isn’t anything bad. If you could just come with me, I can explain everything and you can sign your daughter out.”

“Think she’s going to rat us out?” Gwen asked quietly.

“Gwen honey, could you come here please?” Chief Stacy called menacingly.

“Oh yeah,” Roe said dryly, “We’re dead. Again.”

“I can’t even say it this time,” Gwen moped giving her a quick hug, “This one was my idea.”

“No regrets though right?” Roe asked hugging her back. 

“Hell no,” Gwen said with a grin.

“Monroe Ellis Rogers!” Bucky yelled. 

Monroe turned to see the outraged look on her Pop’s face and cringed. He and Steve had lectured her before but it was always from a place of love and she usually could agree (eventually) that she deserved it. This time she actually felt a little fear at the strength of their reactions. 

“Gotta go,” Roe said quietly to Gwen.

The teen let go of her girlfriend and they both walked towards their families. As Monroe made her way to where her dads were waiting, she tried to make sense of their expressions. Anger was clearly there but as she got closer she realized it was tempered by something else. Something that looked suspiciously like pride. Her fear melted away leaving behind a joyful sort of nervousness. She held out her hands palms forward in a pacifying gesture. 

“Look, I can explain,” she started.

“Oh this should be good,” Bucky said sarcastically, “Please, explain to me why it was necessary for you to run  _ into _ a burning building.”

“You both would have done the same!” Roe cried. 

“That is not the point!” Steve yelled.

“It’s is though,” Roe argued, “ You guys are heroes. You risk your lives everyday for the greater good and you expect me to turn a blind eye when people need my help? That’s not fair.”

“Just stop-” Steve snapped.

“Stop what?” Roe pushed, “Being right? Using logic in the face of your hypocritical anger?”

“Yes.” Steve said petulantly.

Bucky chuckled. Monroe reached forward and pulled Steve into a crushing hug. 

“I don’t regret what I did,” she said gently, “ But I honestly don’t mean to worry you and that I am sorry for.”

“I know Sweetheart,” he said hugging back, “And if  _ I’m _ being honest, I’m so proud of you.”

He let go of the girl and gave her a blinding smile. Bucky pulled her into a hug next and Monroe laughed at the menace still lingering in his tone when he spoke. 

“We’re both real damn proud of you,” he growled, “But if you  _ ever  _ do something like that again-”

“I know, I know,” Roe said, “Consequences. Consequences  _ and  _ Repercussions.”

“Damn right.” he said. 

The two men finished signing Monroe out of the hospital and they headed down the hall to go home. 

“So am I grounded?” Roe asked.

Steve sighed and looked down at his daughter ruefully.

“No,” he said, “It seems wrong to punish you for doing the right thing. Not to mention the fact that grounding you didn’t really work last time.”

“I think you guys did it wrong,” Roe said thoughtfully.

Bucky looked offended and Monroe laughed. 

“Excuse you,” Bucky said, “We are excellent at grounding you. We kept you inside for a whole week.”

“Yeah but in that time we also had two movie nights and you let Gwen come over everyday after school,” Roe pointed out. 

“What were we supposed to do?” Steve asked.

“Take away my phone and generally make me miserable through chores and lectures.” Roe said.

“Ugh, that sounds exhausting,” Bucky said. 

Monroe laughed. 

“So I’m getting off scot free?” Roe asked surprised. 

Bucky and Steve both looked at each other then laughed. 

“Oh no,” Steve said, “We may not be punishing you but we are going to crack down on keeping you out of trouble.”

“So tomorrow after school,” Bucky said, “You’ll be going over to Clint’s to help him clean his apartment.”

Monroe looked horrified. Clint’s apartment was part barn part waste dump. Cleaning the place would take all day and Clint’s tendency towards clumsiness would only make it worse.  

“Oh come on,” she argued, “I’m sorry I criticized your parenting skills. You guys are A plus parents. Try grounding me again, I swear this time it’ll stick.”

“Sorry kid,” Bucky said, “You should know by now, getting involved always gets you into trouble.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Roe said rolling her eyes.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little slice of life. Another fic in the series should be popping up soon. 
> 
> Feel free to tell me what you loved, what you hated, how hot Stucky is, etc. I love hearing from you all. 
> 
> Take care! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr (lesserknownhero)


End file.
